


The Cute Boy Candy Shop

by SexTheHex



Series: Cute Boy Candy Shop Escapades [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Futa on Male, Futanari, Gay, M/M, Magic, Oral Sex, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 07:52:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14351154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: Perth is looking for the perfect gift for his boyfriend’s birthday. His search leads him into a peculiar store with strange customer service and even stranger products. Can he find the perfect candy for his sweetheart?





	The Cute Boy Candy Shop

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on sexthehex.tumblr.com on 12/30/17.
> 
> Part of a short story marathon I hosted on my blog.
> 
> The lovely artist sealguy made an amazing piece of art based on this story! You can check it out here: https://sealguy.tumblr.com/post/169434003074/

“Welcome! Welcome, O’ Welcome sir! Thanks for visiting us!” a voice boomed.

A woman dressed in the most ridiculous outfit imaginable barrelled towards a stunned customer. The goofy woman had her brunette hair scrunched into tightly wound buns, the rest of her head topped off with a hot pink top hat. A pair of pink contacts gave her eyes an unnatural glow, adding some color alongside her rosy cheeks lighting up her face. Her body was wrapped in a maid’s outfit, though with some notable alterations. Any black on the dress was replaced by a lighter pink not unlike her pupils, and the end was fastened into being an elaborate mini skirt. Past her waist, the garment flared out wide with white fabric, small pieces of colored beads attached atop the garment to make the whole thing imitate the top of a sprinkled cupcake. Black thigh highs led to a pair of shiny pink heels, the woman somehow ambling towards the new customer rapidly despite the awkward length of the shoes.

The woman stopped moments before colliding with the customer, flailing her arms in a desperate balancing act that ultimately didn’t lead to any unlucky collisions.

“Welcome to the Cute Boy Candy Shop, Mister!” The woman bowed. “My name’s Lilliana! Is there anything I can do to assist you today?”

The customer was taken aback by the odd woman’s display. Perth was a tall, androgynous-looking young man going on 23 years of age. He wasn’t too familiar with this side of the city, but he’d heard rumors from a few friends about a fantastic place for gifts for couples. He wanted to delight his boyfriend Paxton with the ultimate birthday present this year!

“U-uh, sure!” Perth responded. “I heard you guys make nice candy. I’m wondering if you have any good gifts? I wanted to get my boyfriend something for his birthd-”

“Ooooh, what a cute couple!” Lilliana squealed.”What’s he like, huh?”

“W-well he’s um…” Perth began “Paxton’s this petite dude that’s really sweet. He’s got the cutest voice you’ve ever heard. He’s so outgoing and confident, even though he’s a bit shorter than everyone else! He always loves to cuddle and do things together. He always wears really short shorts and teasing me and…”

“I bet he’s fun in bed, huh?” teased Lilliana

Perth couldn’t believe what he’d just heard. “E-excuse me!?”

“Honey, this is an erotic candy shop!” Lilliana replied “Did you somehow miss the name? Everything here’s committed to making sure you get a good fuck! It’s okay to talk about that stuff.”

Perth honestly didn’t even look at the shop name, he just stumped in once his phone guided him to the address. A cute glance at the window revealed sunbleached letters spelling the places name.

“The Cute Boy Candy Shop, huh?” Perth blurted. “Yeah I… I guess that makes sense.”

“Soooo~? How is he under the covers~?” Lilliana beamed.

Perth’s head tilted downwards in embarrassment. “Yeah he’s uh… he’s great in bed.”

“Oh, lovely! Well, we just have the best stuff for cute little subbies!” squeaked the woman. “We’ve got some gumballs over here that when you chew ‘em you’ll-”

“A-actually, he’s uh… he’s not the sub in bed…” Perth blushed.

“Oooh~?” Lilliana cooed in surprise.

“H-H-He’s hung like a horse! I’ve got a full 6 inches of height on him, but his cock’s got 7 on mine! He’s made me his little cock whore and I love it! I wanna give him something that’ll make him just want to fuck my brains out when he gets it!” Perth confessed

“Aaaaaw, that’s adorable!” Lilliana complimented. “Don’t worry, you’ve come to the right place! If it’s a hot fuck you want, The Cute Boy Candy Shop has you covered! Let me show you some of our most popular wares for couples…”

Perth was yanked by the hand down an isle that looked far taller in its depths than outside it. Shelves lined with strange taffy, chocolates, gum, and all things sugary consumed every inch of his vision!

Lilliana was diving up and down the multiple layers of shelves effortlessly, seemingly fearless as she browsed in heels on a rickety old wheel ladder. “So, let’s see… If you two are a couple already and experienced with most kinds of sex… ah, this’ll be awesome!”

Lilliana had a handful of some sort of green licorice. Perth found himself flinching as the item drew nearer. Something about that candy was off!

“Is um… are you sure that’s not spoiled or something? It looks a bit odd.” asked Perth

“Looks a bit odd? Why, everything here’s a bit odd! That’s what things look like once you imbue them with magic!” Lilliana remarked.

“Pardon?” he replied

“Mhm! We’re not one of those dumpy stores that sells you some endangered mammal’s dried body parts and calls it erotic. The store owner fills each and every treat full to the brim with delectable erotic magic! Your bodies will bend and bounce until you’re all buffed up to break the bed! Our funky treats will flex your frame until you’re flying away and furiously fucking! We’re the perfect procreation pitstop for pent-up pricks! We’ll wet-”

“I get it” Perth interrupted. “So, do I just eat this or…”

“Try one of these and… wait a minute. You were the sub right? I guess I’ll demonstrate this one myself and you can feed your boyfriend it later.” Lilliana reasoned.

Lilliana picked a single stick of the liquorice out of her hands and hovered it over her face. The girl happily snacked on the piece, quickly devouring the sugary treat with a giant smile. The moment the food hit her stomach though, she froze. She gave a happy sigh as her whole body shivered. Something really was happening, holy shit she wasn’t kidding!

Lilliana’s delighted sighs soon turned hotter and heavier, laced with the sensation of some sensual happening below her outfit. Moments later, the girl was wincing, almost in pain! Something uncomfortable was happening, but what?

Perth’s eyes were soon attracted to a bulge tenting in the front of Lilliana’s cupcake skirt. It was an out of control throbbing mess begging for the slightest relief! Lilliana’s hands shot down to deal with the heavy protrusion, palms darting below her skirt and into her panties to leave nothing to the imagination.

A gargantuan amount of girldick sprouted out from between Lilliana’s legs and inches away from Perth’s stomach. It was well over a foot of fat, wide, throbbing cock just begging to be fondled. It was even bigger than Paxton’s monster cock… Perth couldn’t help but find himself drooling at the sight.

“It doubles the size of someone’s dick! Not only that, but it’s uber sensitive! Your boyfriend will practically be begging to shove it up your ass! It’s only temporary, but its hours of fun!”

Perth couldn’t summon a response. Instead, his mind flooded with all the possibilities of what having his boyfriend’s monster cock pumped up by this amazing snack might lead to. Cock lodged so deep inside him, he’s be bulging his stomach with every thrust in, oh goodness! He wouldn’t be surprised if he was able to feel Paxton cumming in his stomach when he finally blew…

Speaking of blowing loads, Lilliana was looking increasingly tense and her cock overly needy the more she stood there. If Perth didn’t know better, he could have sworn he heard cum gurgling in the woman’s nutsack and surging up her shaft.

“A-are you going to be alright with a cock that big?” Perth asked.

Lilliana gave a strained smile. “Ah, don’t worry! I’m a trained professional! I’m use to having a c-cock this big on o-occasi…”

Lilliana took a pause as she struggled to contain her body. Despite her iron hard resolve to serve the customer as best she could, she couldn’t hold onto this load any longer! Her thighs suddenly clamped together in a last ditch effort to bide time. Her hand rapidly extended into a shelf for another jar of the candy, dumping its contents into a shopping bag before motioning the glass back to the damn about to bust between her legs. The moment the sides of the glass lid tapped her throbbing, blood filled shaft, all tension faded. She’d made it just in time!

“Aaaaah~” Lilliana sighed, balls contracting, shaft twitching, urethra spewing thick white fertile girldick jizz into the empty jar. A loud squelch filled the air as the air squeaked out between the small gap between her cockhead and the glass. Spurt after spurt trailed into the container, leading to some overflow and a small puddle eventually dribbling onto the floor below. When it was all over, the post coital cupcake maid took a moment to savour her release, then snapped right back to her cheery customer-pleasing look ready to serve.

“This one’s on the house. Nothing like a hot jar of girl batter! With most of it caused by that candy, it should have some special properties too! Let this ferment for a day or two and it’ll turn into a jam that causes premature ejaculations for hours!” Lilliana commented.

With that, the woman resealed and tossed the jar Perth’s way, soon after continuing her march down the store’s ample shelves. Perth almost lost grip on the jar and let it shatter, but in the end managed to prevent semen from splattering all over the floor. He could feel the heat of Lilliana’s spunk radiating through the jar, stirring fresh ideas. It was a bit gross sure but… why not keep it on hand if it was free?

Deeper down into the isles the paired dived. Perth was becoming increasingly suspicious the labyrinth of shelves had non-euclidean properties now that the tiny candy store’s ceiling had risen to what looked like two stories high. Still Lilliana skipped and swayed between a mesmerizing quantity of enchantment candy, scanning the place for the next perfect item for Perth to gift his boyfriend. Her still overgrown well over foot long cock bulging beneath her dress didn’t seem to impair her movement in the slightest.

“Mr. Customer, what sort of sex is your go-to for when you two get intimate?” Lilliana asked.

“Oh well, it depends. We frot pretty often. I love anal, but its a bit complicated to set up. Paxton loves oral, but I don’t get a whole lot out of it. There’s that feeling of getting dominated and all, but it feels way better doing that up my butt. I just feel like I’m going to choke to death once he gets excited whenever he fucks my throat…”

“Say no more! I’ve got the perfect thing!” Lilliana yelled from the top of a ladder.

The quirky woman took a box of some sweet off a shelf, gripped the edges of the shaky wooden ladder, and slid to the bottom to regroup with Perth. The ladder gave out with just a few feet left until the ground. Still, this hardly phased the girl and she was ready to present a handful of white chocolate bars to Perth, politely ignoring the crashing of wood behind her.

“Try it!” she commanded. “It’s great chocolate, melts in your mouth!”

Perth hesitated slightly given the effect of the previous candy Lilliana had consumed. Still, it seemed like the woman had his best interests in mind… eh, why not? What’s the worst that could happen?

Perth broke off a square of chocolate and popped it into his mouth. His tongue motioned to lap at the chocolate but… what? Where was it? He could taste it on his tongue, but he couldn’t feel it! The chocolate treat had literally melted in his mouth and coated his mouth and throat with its taste! What possible benefit could this have?

“Try shoving something in your throat” Lilliana blurted.

Perth was baffled “What!?”

“Go on, try it!” Lilliana commented, reaching into her top hat and withdrawing a silicon fake cock from its confines. “Trust me, it’ll be the best thing!”

Perth took the girthy object into his hands, but was too bewildered to give in to such a random demand. “Now see here! Your customer service could be a lot more helpful if you-”

With lightning speed, Lilliana pulled a second fake cock from behind her back and slammed it into Perth’s flapping mouth! It was a crude method, but surely the boy would be thanking her in mere seconds.

Initially Perth was silent thanks to the cock plugging his throat. Yet the moment he withdrew the fake cock from the confines of his lips, he had no more rage to speak of. Instead, the only thing to come out of his open maw were shudders in delight as he felt the firm rubber rub against his throat and mouth. That felt… that felt wonderful! He stared at the saliva drenched cock initially not putting two and two together. Did this really cause him to feel that good?

Curiously he parted his lips against the dildo and felt his entire frame tingle with delight and excitement. His pecker sprung to erection the more he sunk his face down on that lovely massive fake cock! The more he crammed it down his throat, the more wildly alive he felt! His hands shot to squeeze and play with his jeans wrapped tent just to offer some stimulation for his needy crotch. This felt heavenly! It was just like when Paxton would ruin his ass at that magical rhythm that made him melt and moan, but just from choking himself on cock alone!

“Great stuff, huh? That’s a wonderful chocolate for couples! Turns your whole throat into an uber powerful erogenous zone!” Lilliana explained. “Be careful now, don’t be too violent with your throat if you’re not use to facefucking.”

Perth was taking absolutely none of that advice. The more he jammed that fat rod of dick in and out of his mouth, the better and better he felt. Perth was soon on his knees, fixating the dildo to a shelf so he could more easily bounce his needy throatpussy up and down the dick. He was insatiable. He was totally addicted! And he absolutely wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Mr. Customer?” Lilliana asked tapping on his shoulder. “Shouldn’t we continue? We’ve got many more treats to make your life sex sweeter!”

Perth wasn’t functioning as a rational human being after Lilliana secured his attention. He was on a one track, one shaft mind obsessing over filling his throat with cock. The only thing his dick drunken head thought upon turning his head was how big Lilliana’s oversized pecker was. As such, Perth’s only response was to yank the dildo out of his mouth and start plunging his lips on Lilliana’s full shaft.

“Mr. Customer!” Lilliana shrieked as Perth’s lips enveloped her glans. “Won’t your dear Paxton think of this as uncalled for infidelity? Our policy here at the CBCS is to encourage spontaneous sex with a smile, but won’t your cutie back at home be heartbroken knowing you sucked me off?”

“Paxton whores me out in bathroom stalls, he’s more than okay with others using me.” Perth blurted unceremoniously. “And no offense, but his dick on that liquorice is going to blow this out of the water. I’m going to be choking on a fucking yardstick tonight. I’m his property.”

“…Oh, okay!” Lilliana cheered, the boy slamming his face down recklessly against the woman’s shaft. “Just want to make sure you two are still happy clams even after this! Now, in terms of oral sex are you more a spitter or…”

Lilliana felt her size queen cocksucker do the impossible and tap the base of her crotch with his lips. For a second, she felt the heaven his boyfriend would feel tonight with her shaft completely enveloped into warm, wet, squeezing bliss. A firm squeeze of her dangling balls below and Lilliana had the answer to her interrupted question and a fresh climax washing over her body.

“S-swallower huh? T-that’s fine, we…. O-ooooh, it’s all best from the tap anyway! Drink up, you greedy boy!” Lilliana screamed as she filled Perth’s stomach with something sweet, sticky, and salty.

—-

“So, that’s two Throat Pleaser chocolate bars, a jar of Doubling Dickerish, Nut Buster Extra Ejac Volume Chocolate with no nuts, 5 Pleasure Packed Pussy For Guys: Prostate Ballooner Lollipops, 3 cleansing gummies, complimentary jar of girl batter, and a tube of Astroglide?” Lilliana asked.

“Mmhm” Perth answered, not even taking a second to pry his lips off the dildo he was still fellating. Conveniently, the store had plenty of latch on handles for these things so fucking his throat was easy as could be. He didn’t really care about much else beyond buying all the sweets he wanted and sucking dick. Perth could care less about his stomach ballooned with a good three loads of Lilliana’s seed. Nor did he care about the dampened front of his crotch stained with an orgasm his own from choking down dicks.

“Let’s see… that’ll be $33.45 then!” Lilliana cheered.

Perth handed the woman $34 bucks with a cock muffled “keep the change” escaping his lips.

A few taps on the cash register and the purchase was done! Lilliana felt awfully fulfilled. Another satisfied customer ready to please a lover! Though… why did she feel as she was forgetting something?

Perth was still choking on cock rubbing his oral pleasure center as he readied to head back onto the city streets. Lilliana just barely prevented him from exiting the store with a fake dick in his maw.

“I’ll need that back I’m afraid!” Lilliana remarked. “Oh, also, you get a complimentary mint for coming! This should cleanse your pallet until next time you take that chocolate. Sound good?”

Lilliana yanked the cock out of Perth’s ultra sensitive throat and popped the free mint in in its place. Perth rapidly transitioned from a cock craving throat wrecking zombie back to a normal human being. The mint cleansed his system seemingly in an instant and wiped away the chocolate aftertaste and his temporary erogenous zone with it. He was back mostly to normal, though still brimming with excitement with the fun him and his adorable boyfriend would have tonight.

“Thanks for everything! I’ll bring my boyfriend next time for sure!” Perth celebrated.

Lilliana gave one final goodbye and the boy was off, carrying dual bags of candy back home to his sweetheart. Though Lilliana did notice something odd as he finally walked out the door. Were his hips… always that wide?

Oh, dammit, did she gave him the wrong mint? That wasn’t the free mint, that was the Deluxe Double C Hip Thickener and Palate Cleanser mint! Hopefully his boyfriend liked big butts. And hopefully Perth’s new caboose didn’t rip his pants to shreds simply by walking…


End file.
